Teenage Royalty (OPEN AGAIN TEMPORARILY)
by FearlessGeek
Summary: SYOC: Enter the world of Fairytale High School, where anything is possible. Prince's and princesses' dance with monsters through the night, they break curfew from the castle, and even go to algebra class. These are the stories based off of fairytale character's kids and their adventures. These are the lives of teenage royalty.
1. Chapter 1

After a long time, I decided to try one of these again! Hopefully I'll get as many submissions as last time :)

Submit your own character for Fairytale High (v creative!1!1) and enter a world of magic, friendship, drama, and adventure. Misfits, princesses, princes, knights, fairies, etc, all allowed.

• **RULES** :

1\. You can only submit ONE character: No more. If this goes the way I'm hoping it will, I'll get a lot of submissions and it'll be hard to choose so please just stick to applying one character per account.

2\. You are allowed to request specific storylines for your character, but nothing far fetched and completely insane that makes absolutely no sense.

3\. Please don't be angry or complain if your character isn't chosen to be in the story OR not everything you want to happen for them happens. I'll take everyone's thoughts and ideas into consideration, but I can't make everything work for everyone. So just bear with me!

Notes: LGBTQ+ characters accepted. Be creative :)

/

• **FORM:**

Full name (and/or nickname):

Age/Grade:

Sexual Orientation:

Ethnicity:

Appearance:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Backstory:

Fears:

Strengths/Weaknesses:

Other:

/

** PLEASE DO NOT PUT YOUR SYOC FORM IN A REVIEW-PM ME ONE ON ONE. Do not be afraid to have any questions, comments, concerns, etc..let me know! Thank you all :)

-FearlessGeek


	2. Character List (Pt 1)

Hi guys :) here's the character list that you guys wanted to see!

1\. Name: Swanelope Maidelardi (aka Maidy)

Age/Grade: 16, sophomore

Sexual orientation: Bi-curious

Ethnicity: Maori-Chinese

Appearance: She's tall, regal, and beautiful with tanned skin, black wavy hair, cut straight with bangs and fringe that frame her face. She has hazel eyes and usually keeps a small and demure smile on her face. Being Maori-Chinese, she posses Ta Moko (a facial tattoo) on her chin and also on her left shoulder, which is sacred to her father's Maori heritage. For clothing, she always wears a white satin dress with a white-swan feather cloak, that prevents her from turning into a swan.

Swanelope is the child of one of Odette's original swan maidens. From birth, she has been cursed by the swan maidens, so once she takes off her hood and cloak, she turns into her black swan form. She has always been self conscious about this, especially because she wanted to prove that she was just as pure and good as the other white swans.

She is very kind with an interesting sense of humor and also soft spoken; her opinions are usually not heard by others. She is not loud or obnoxious, but seemingly off in her own head. Swanelope is known for her demure nature with an air of grace and confidence. She's goodhearted and always tries to show that even though she is the only black swan among all the other white ones, she is just as good and pure as them-she's had this mentality for a long time. Swanelope is hardworking and steadily works towards her goals until they're accomplished. She is committed to everything she does and likes to live in the moment, instead of dwelling in the past or future. Unfortunately she doubts the good in people or that they ever change; she just needs someone to remind her.

She loves to dance and hopes to become a dance teacher one day and also likes to share her talents with people. Her dislikes are when she turns into a black swan (which are native from her homeland New Zealand) because it's quite annoying, and also drama and gossip, which she tends to stray away from.

Swanelope fears that everyone doubts the good girl she really is, and that because she's a black swan, people would see her as less of a swan or as a person.  
Her strengths are goodness/kindness, but she tends to show her self consciousness as a weakness.

Swanelope came to Fairytale High to learn how to interact with all the other fairytale kids, and to develop into the Swan Maiden and beautiful dancer she's really cut out to be.

2\. Name: Prince Adam Rose French

Age/Grade: 17, Senior

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Appearance: Tan skin, tall and lean muscular figure, chestnut brown hair that goes a little past his jaw in length and is wavy and slightly curly with golden eyes.

Adam is the son of King Adam and Queen Belle (from Disney's Beauty and the Beast). Unfortunately he followed in his father's earlier footsteps; despite being intelligent and loved, he was spoiled, cruel, and unkind. Thus the enchantress who originally changed his father came and tested Adam, as she'd once done with his father, and like him, he failed the test. However, his punishment is slightly different from his father's: He is only to transform into a beast when the sun goes down and then transforms back into a human once the sun rises. No one outside of his home knows about this.

Adam must find someone and earn their love before he turns 18 (he has a rose tattoo on his left forearm to mark the time)..if he fails to do this, he will be trapped in his beastly state for the rest of his life (even during the daytime).

He is afraid of being trapped as a beast forever. He is strong physically and fit in his human form, yet he gains immense strength from his beast form (speed, strength, fangs, fur, etc). His weaknesses are his temper and his attitude towards others, and he also can come off as mysterious and distant. Because of this, he can lash out and drive people away, which worries him because he fears that he'll never find someone to love him. He's impatient and can also act rashly at times.

3\. Name: Arabella Marie

Age/Grade: 16, sophomore

Sexual orientation: Straight

Ethnicity: English

Appearance: She has long brown hair and blue eyes. She's about 5'5 in height with pale skin. She weighs about 117 and has a heart shaped face.

Arabella is the daughter of Sleeping Beauty and has been a little spoiled her whole life. She loved growing up as a princess and loves her tiara. She could do and get whatever she wanted. However, she wasn't a total snob and liked to help the kingdom out. Arabella began taking dance lessons at 3 and fell in love-her favorite part of the balls is the dancing. She embraces the princess lifestyle and while she may push her boundaries every now and then, but overall she knows how to be a good princess and is prepared to be queen one day.

Though she lacks common sense, Arabella works hard in school and gets good grades. She's a very strong dancer and is good at getting deals at the mall. Her weaknesses are that she doesn't have common sense and doesn't do well under pressure.

4\. Name: Ryeka de Chateaupers (aka Rye or Shooting Star-by his parents)

Age/Grade: 15, Sophomore

Sexual orientation: Homosexual

Ethnicity: French/Romani

Appearance: He has slightly curly black hair in a shaggy cut with long bangs, wide almond shaped sea green eyes, thick eyebrows, and full lips. He has olive skin and a general slight complexion. He's 5'1, thin but with wiry muscle, with his ears pierced in both the lobe and helix.

Rye is the second child of Esmeralda and Phoebus (he has an older brother named Zephyr, who is 9 years older than him). Everyone was surprised when Rye was born, but welcomed him into the family.

From a young age, he has been exposed to criticism, even more so than his brother, who had more of his physical traits from their father. Due to this, he developed a thick skin to most insults and wary personality of strangers.

Since he was little, he'd always spent time with his family's close friend, Quasimodo, or Uncle Quasi, who taught Rye to carve wood and climb rocks and ropes and never judge people based off of looks. At this age, he already knew how to pick a sword and his father was teaching him more with each passing day. He fell in love with the idea of using said skills like his father and helping the needy when he was older, so he decided to become a knight, or at the very least, a soldier.

With his mother, he's learnt more languages that she picked up in her travels, and along with their mother tongue Romani, customs and folklore and how to keep his head held high even when the word threw him down.

When he got to the school, he had it very clear in mind to create a reputation for himself but take care without overdoing it. His fears are fire (especially after learning that his mother had almost been burned to death in the pyre), and has nightmares about being in her place with no rescue. He's also scared of being betrayed as he is painfully naive when people lie to him. He fears overly religious people (he has no problem with religion, but often the most 'pious' people are the biggest threat), and never being acknowledged over being Captain Phoebus' baby son.

He is fast and quick on his feet, stealthy and good with following orders, polite to elders and good with animals, and a good listener. But he's also somewhat distrustful, impatient, bad at lying, and sometimes lacks direction so he does things his way. And he's sometimes to guarded and wary, snappy at times.

Rye wears a pair of dark brown trousers, buckled tan boots, a white tunic shirt with embroidered hems in soft green and a sash in Prussian blue. He usually has a sword or dagger with him.

I'll continue the rest later! I'm EXTREMELY busy right now, but I just wanted to give you guys a little look into some of the characters for the book. So far, I have about 6 (I think? I've lost count), and I'll start the actual book once I get at least 10 people. Thank you guys for submitting and reading and I'll keep y'all posted! :)  
Again, PM me if you have any more questions, comments, etc.

Also, I can't copy and paste you guys' submissions which is a HUGE pain so it takes a REALLY long time to write everything and make the character list-so please bear with me. And in addition, feel free to PM me with storyline requests for your character! I need an idea of what to write for everyone so let me know asap!

Signing off,  
-FearlessGeek


	3. Chapter 3

Part twooo :) Enjoy! And make sure to send me in storyline requests for your characters (stick to 2, 3 at the most).

...

5\. Full name: Prince Phillip Henry Pace

Age/Grade: 17, Senior

Sexual orientation: Straight

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Appearance: Philip is 6'2" and he is very athletic. He is in great shape. Philip has blonde hair the color of sunlight. It is short and kind of swoops up. He has a sharp jaw line and prominent cheek bones. He is very very attractive. He isn't pale and isn't tan either.

Likes: Winning, girls, parties

Dislikes: School, losing, being bored, responsibilities

Backstory: He's the prince of the land. He's always been praised his whole life, and told he was handsome and special. He believes it and thinks he's just the best person ever. He doesn't want to be king. He just wants to be a prince, rich and have fun.

Fears: Responsibilities and heights (but no one knows)

Strengths/Weaknesses: He's strong and very good at sports but doesn't like responsibilities and serious situations

...

6\. Full name: Colette Olivia Carson

Age/Grade: 16, Junior

Sexual orientation: Straight

Ethnicity: Caucasian (Italian and French)

Appearance: She is very skinny and tall. 5'10" and 115lbs. She has a decent tan (She tans very easily). She has light brown hair (with natural blond highlights). Her hair falls in soft waves and comes about two inches below her shoulders. Colette has bright, piercing (albeit somewhat intimidating) ice blue eyes. She has high cheekbones and sharp features and a strong jaw. She has a splash of freckles across the bridge of her nose. She's relatively pretty, but doesn't overly stand out in her eyes other than her eyes. (If you were to have a celebrity look alike she would be Barbara Palvin).

Likes: Running, climbing, swimming, horse back riding, generally being active, stealing, causing havoc, breaking rules

Dislikes: Excessive noise, being in cramped or in tight places (claustrophobia), rules, authority figures

Backstory: She grew up with a single father (her mother died when she was young). Her father is sort of Robin Hood. And she idolizes him. She has always wanted to be just like her father. Her father taught her to steal from a young age and she's really good at it. Like really good. She is fast and light on her feet and super quick. She's a natural thief.

Fears: She's claustrophobic and she's scared of being forgotten

Strengths/Weaknesses: She is quick and light on her feet. She has a problem with authority and trouble tends to find her

...

7\. Full name: Nikolas (Nik) Cupid

Age/Grade: 17, junior

Sexual orientation: heterosexual

Ethnicity: Greek

Appearance:  
Hair: it's dark gold, it falls messily into his eyes

Eyes: he has almond eyes and thick lashes, a golden green, cat eye, color

Skin Tone: tanned

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 190lbs, mostly muscle

Body Type: lean, built like a swimmer with sexy abs

Likes: girls, playing, magic, reading, fuzzy animals, winning, sunny days, snow, fighting

Dislikes: losing, fighting without reason, arguments, getting in trouble, following rules, loneliness, rainy days

Backstory: Nik is the son of Eros (Cupid) and Psyche. He is not yet a full God, but a Demi-God right now. He has to work as his father's and his grandmother's (Aphrodite) angel before becoming a god. He was brought up by Eros and Psyche at their home on Mt. Olympus. He got sent to FTH in order to integrate himself within the human world and start doing the family business.

Fears: loneliness, drowning, water, isolation, death

Strengths: blunt strength, agility, bow and arrows, flight, speak to animals

Weaknesses: can't swim, not a long distance runner, reluctant to get in fights, smart but dense, can't read the atmosphere of a room, swordsmanship, horsemanship

Personality: He's really cheerful and happy. But most importantly, he is charming. He really acts like a prince, he's nice and charismatic and people enjoy being by him. Nik is always very bright and playful, which makes him charming to the ladies and approachable to children. He doesn't take things serious and is very blasé regarding life. He tends to act like a child and likes to play as opposed to fighting. Even though he acts like a child, he isn't immature and is actually pretty calm. He doesn't like fighting, but is a very strong fighter. He's approachable and compassionate and doesn't like to see the people he care about get hurt. However, he's also rather cheeky and likes to mess around a lot which gets him in trouble a lot with his family and girls. Because he's nice girls really like him and he has multiple girlfriends. He doesn't like fighting and it makes him reluctant, but when he get's serious, he's an amazing fighter with strong fighting skills. However, he is also very professional and uses his natural charm to make everything advantageous to himself. Nik is intelligent and uses wit and words instead of fists to fight. He can be more mature than most adults because of his more open view on life and his intellect makes up for his eccentric personality.

...

8\. Full name: Walter 'Walt' Pan

Age/Grade: 15, sophomore

Sexual orientation: Gay

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Appearance: Walter is short (5'2) and skinny (about 115lbs) with slightly tanned skin and ginger hair. He has bright crystal blue eyes and a bright smile. He has somewhat pointy ears (like an elf) which he's sometimes insecure about.

Likes: Reading, animals, adventures, making people laugh, climbing trees, eating, flying

Dislikes: Staying still, following rules, being bored, school, chores, mean people

Back story: Walt is the only child of Peter Pan and Wendy. He was born in a tree house on the first day of summer and has always been an adventurous and happy kid from the start. Like his father, he doesn't want to grow up, which is a problem when it comes to being responsible and stuff. He just loves to have a good time and go on adventures (sometimes even causing trouble). He's very friendly.

Walt realized he liked boys when he was a child and kissed his friend on the cheek. It sent him flying (literally) and he grew up fantasizing about boys; he's not really in a rush to start dating or to grow up (heaven forbid), but if he finds someone he truly has feelings for, he'll go for it. He had a normal childhood and loved to play and get into trouble. He was cheeky yet adorable and kind to everyone.

Walter was sent to Fairytale High because his mother Wendy wanted him to grow up a little and get an education. She told him, "You can't act like a child forever!", but Walt disagrees. He's just going to try to make the most of it.

Fears: Growing up, spiders, disappointing people

Strengths/Weaknesses: Walt is good at making people smile and laugh, and is very quick on his feet. He's bad at being serious and taking responsibility about things, though.

** By the way, Walter is my OC**

...

Okay, there's part 2! I still need at least 2 more characters for the story so I can start it. Again, if you guys have questions or anything, let me know!

Signing off,  
-FearlessGeek


	4. Chapter 5

Hi guys! First chapter of Teenage Royalty, I hope you all enjoy it. Don't worry if your character isn't in it that much yet, they'll all get their time eventually.

x

"Hello, and welcome to Fairytale High School! I'm Helena Stardust, the school's principal. This may be your first year; if so, welcome! And if you're returning; welcome back! This is a great school, and you will learn to use your magic powers and fulfill your duties and responsibilities as sons and daughter's of royalty and fairytale characters," a tall woman with long flowing graying red hair and a bright smile said. She was pale and wearing a beautiful silk green dress with a microphone in her hand. "Any questions?"

Some hands shot up in the air, and Helena picked one. "Yes?"

Adam cleared his throat, speaking up. "What time is curfew?" He asked in a slightly nervous tone. He was hoping it was before midnight, but then again, it didn't matter because he would definitely be in by then.

No one knew about his secret, and he continued to keep it that way..at least for now.

"Curfew at Fairytale High is midnight. So, when the clock strikes twelve, you'd better be back at campus..glass slipper or not," she said, trying to make a joke. No one laughed. She cleared her throat awkwardly. "Umm..anyway, your rooming assignments are posted on the sheets over by the purple bulletin board. Don't kill each oth-!"

Before the redhead could finish, a swarm of eager teenagers were racing over to the board and pushing each other out of the way to see who they'd be staying with for the year.

Adam just stayed back, sighing in relief because he now knew what time he had to be in so he'd be safe and undiscovered. He had already planned to stay in by 12, but just in case he got caught up and happened not to be back by then, no one would see him. At least, he hoped.

x

Arabella pushed a few younger girls out of the way. "Ugh, freshman!" She said.

"Um..weren't you just a freshman last year?" An awkward girl with short black hair and a red bow headband asked in a small voice.

"Whatever," Arabella shot back, turning to the board. "So...let's see what fortunate soul has the pleasure of being my roommate this year!"

"Swanelope Maidelardi...? Hm, that's unique. WHO THE HECK IS SWANELOPE?" Arabella called in a loud voice, looking around.

Swanelope's eyes widened as she quickly shuffled over to the girl.

"You called?" She asked with a small, friendly smile. Her long, sleek black hair hung over her shoulders and she was dressed in her usual attire: a crisp white satin dress and a white swan cloak.

Arabella looked her up and down, giggling a little. "Are you getting married or something?"

The Chinese girl blushed a little, but shrugged. "I can see how you'd think that, but no. I'm only 16, not really ready for that," she said with a small laugh. She didn't want anyone to know why she was wearing the cloak..she wasn't ready to tell.

"You're 16? No way! Me too! I wonder what else we have in common," Arabella said curiously with a smile. She smoothed out her sparkly pink dress and grabbed Swanelope's hand. "Come on! You can help me unpack! I have a lot of dresses. I'm Arabella Marie, by the way." She flipped her hair before grabbing one of her many suitcases.

"Swanelope Maidelardi..." Is all the girl said, dumbfounded. This Arabella girl seemed pretty glamorous, from the expensive looking dress to the way she rocked her sparkly tiara and talked animatedly about all the parties she went to. She seemed sweet, though.

Swanelope wondered if they could be friends-they seemed so different. But, it was only the first day, so she kept an open mind.

"..But, um, you can call me Maidy. That's what I like to go by," Swanelope cut in, because as nice as Arabella seemed, she talked a lot.

Arabella just nodded, laughing. She handed the Chinese girl a few of her bags (even though she was already holding her own) and made her way to Magic Grove Hall, where they were staying.

Maidy followed along, a bit self conscious because she feared people could sense that she was different-being the only black swan amongst the white ones in her original home village had always made her a bit nervous around people, but she always tried her best to stay positive and confidence and treat people with confidence. Which was exactly what she planned to do.

x

Down at Crystal Brook Hall, Nik Cupid leaned against the wall, a bright smile plastered on his face. He was a handsome young boy; kind, funny, and cheeky. Maybe a bit too cheeky..

"Hello, ladies," he said in a charming tone. "Would any of you beautiful girls like help with your luggage?" He said, nonchalantly showing off his muscles. He was strong and would do anything for the ladies.

A few girls scoffed and rolled their eyes, walking off, but a few just blushed, giggling and flipping hair and exchanging quick nervous whispers of "he's so cute" and "oh my gosh" between each other.

A tall, beautiful Native American girl who resembled a young Pocahontas tucked a strand of long black hair behind her ear and smiled shyly, handing Nik her suitcases. "If you don't mind, could you help carry mine? Are they too heavy?" She asked.

Nik just shrugged coolly, smiling. "Not at all. My pleasure, gorgeous," he said, making her giggle.

"Hey! No fair, I want him to take my bag!" Another girl with shoulder length blonde hair and a short red dress called, pouting.

"Not before he takes mine!" A pretty brunette with big breasts and long eyelashes said. She smiled, batting her eyelashes and hanging her pink suitcase to Nik.

He was used to girls fighting over him, so he just laughed it off. "Ladies, ladies, not to worry. I'll be here all year. I can carry all of your bags. Just be patient, worrying makes you wrinkle faster and I'm sure you stunning girls don't want that!"

All the girls quickly replaced their frowns with bright smiles, blushing furiously.

"You're so smart!" the Native American girl commented.

"And you're so pretty," Nik said, kissing her hand as they walked off. "I'm Nikolas, but call me Nik."

She blushed. "Hi, I'm Daria."

'This is gonna be a great year', Nik thought with a smirk. He envisioned a time of fun, magic, adventure, girls, romance, a little trouble, and most importantly, girls and romance.

x

Colette Carson walked down the long hallway of Fairytale High idly, humming to herself. She tried to stay out of everyone's way and desperately wanted them to stay out of hers. Things seemed pretty boring now, but she hoped for a spark. Some fun, a chance for her to adventure and run and even steal a few things here and there.

What? She was Robin Hood's daughter. It's in her blood.

Once she reached her dorm room, she walked in with the single suitcase she'd brought with her and looked around. It was small, but she was used to it.

What she wasn't used to, though, was seeing a random girl talking to a bunny.

"Uh, hi..?" Colette said awkwardly, raising a thick eyebrow.

Margo jumped up, smiling. "Oh! Hello there! I'm Margo Kingsley, your roommate! Nice to make your acquaintance!" She said in a cheerful British accent before standing up and walking over to the girl. Margo was petite and adorable, with messy blonde hair and big innocent looking eyes, and a beautiful yet childlike demeanor. She had on a pretty baby blue dress and shiny black Mary Jane shoes.

Colette looked from Margo, to the bunny, to Margo, then the bunny, then finally back at Margo. It all clicked.

"You..you're Alice's daughter, huh?" She asked.

"Quite!" Margo chirped, spinning around in her blue dress. "How did you know?"

"Um, lucky guess." Colette rolled her eyes with a small laugh and shook her head.

"This is my pet bunny, Marshmallow Snowflake! I've had him since I was knee high and he's my very best companion; well besides you, now! I mean, if you want to be-!"

Colette quickly clamped a hand over Margo's mouth, growing exhausted with the girl's constant rambling.

"You look quite knackered," the blonde mumbled behind her roommate's hand.

"Knackered..?" Colette frowned.

Margo licked the girl's hand, causing her to gasp and jump back.

"You're disgusting!" The brunette yelled.

"Knackered is another term for exhausted," Margo explained nonchalantly, not seeming to be concerned or apologetic about licking Colette. "I am British-!"

"Just. Stop. Talking. For, like, two seconds, please..?" Colette begged, running to the small bathroom in their dorm and quickly scrubbing her hands.

"One...two.."

"Not literally!" Colette groaned. She hated being mean, but this girl was taking her there.

'What is it with her?' She thought, walking back into the room and picking up her suitcase. "I might need a new roommate," she whispered.

"I love going on adventures," Margo said softly, playing with her bunny. It looked as if she was in space.

Colette couldn't do anything but laugh. "Adventures, huh?"

"But of course!" She exclaimed. "My mother and I would always explore different things and I felt as free as butterfly! Imagine being a butterfly! How brilliant!" Her bright blue eyes lit up.

Colette resisted the urge to roll her blue eyes and sat next to Margo and her rabbit. "..So, tell me more about these adventures, Margo.." She was suddenly filled with interest in this strange girl.

Margo rambled on and on about everything she's seen and done and wants to do, and went into detail about how she got a scar from doing this, or a bump from that, and Colette suddenly figured that she could probably take this girl on, after all.

x

"Hello students of FHS, I just wanted to say that there will be a special student meet up/mixer for all students here on Friday! So please come out and meet your peers-you could make new friends! Also, starting Monday, you all will be given your class schedules. Everyone will be required to take a class called Student Connections, where a group of students will get together a get to know each other. You will partner up and do an assignment on what you've learned about one another at the end of the semester. If you have any more questions, comments, or concerns, please contact our office. Thank you." And with that, Mrs. Stardust's cheerful voice was cut off the loudspeaker.

Everyone in the school was either happy, annoyed, or nervous with the news. But they all had one thing in common; they all hoped for a good year at Fairytale High.

x

Okay, I figured that would be a good stopping point! And yes, I'm already aware that not every character was included. Don't worry, it's coming! By the way, I finished this chapter earlier than expected so that's why I've uploaded it now instead of next week :) This was pretty easy to write starting off, except for the fact that I kept getting distracted by the new episode of Degrassi tonight (who watches Degrassi?! Just me?)

Hopefully the next update should be soon-like, within the weekend or beginning of next week if I have my way. Please give me some feedback about the chapter, it's very appreciated!

I hope I did everyone's characters justice-I just based it off of how I think they'd act, and I really hope I was right. PM me with questions, comments, etc. Thanks for reading!

Signing off,  
-FearlessGeek


	5. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I'm reallyyy tired but I typed up an update for y'all! Enjoy!

"..Walt, what did I tell you about swimming around in the fountain?!" Rye yelled, tapping his foot impatiently. He crosses his arms, but deep down, he was amused at the boy's silly actions.

"What?! I just wanted to make a wish!" Walt exclaimed, jumping out of the fountain and shaking himself off as if he was a wet dog. He pulled a quarter out of his soggy, deep pockets and threw it into the giant marble fountain in front of the school, closing his eyes. He mumbled something to himself before opening them back up and smiling. "Alrighty!"

Rye just shook his head with a playful eye roll. "Come on, you goof! We're going to be late for the mixer!"

Walt's eyes lit up at the mention of a party and hopped after his friend to the dorms so that he could change his clothes beforehand.

The Fairytale High mixer was an event thrown at the beginning of every year so that students could get to know each other, sign up for clubs and teams, and (hopefully) start new friendships.

Principal Stardust found it important because it helped students feel included. Everyone was allowed to come.

Of course, there was always that group of kids who thought they were way too cool to go to a lame school event, and then the ones who were just too afraid to even show up, but overall it was a pretty good turnout.

Kids danced around, laughing and chatting and kissing and screaming like wild animals, and just having a good time. After the long first week adjusting to Fairytale High, this was a chance to just relax and get to know people.

Meanwhile, Philip was hanging out with the girls from the cheer squad, known as the Cinderella's, flirting it up a bit.

"You're way too pretty to be on the bottom of the pyramid, you know," he said to Sage, a girl with ginger hair and light green eyes. She blushed.

"Stop! You're just saying that," she said, giggling.

"Am not. I am a man of my word," he said proudly, causing the group of girls to swoon. He was 'so charming'.

Philip had grown up a prince, and pretty much loved every minute of it, indulging in the luxurious (albeit spoiled) lifestyle he'd always known. He was a typical teenage guy: He loved sports, parties, and girls, and hated responsibilities. But could you blame him? He was used to getting everything handed to him; he only cared about having a good time.

"Hey, you're gonna join the football team, right? You'd make quarterback, easily!" Cassidy, a cheerleader with a nasally voice and long bleach blonde hair exclaimed, squeezing his muscles.

Philip smirked, loving the attention and showing off just a little bit because, you know, he could do that.

"For sure, I-"

He stopped abruptly when Colette walked in. She was dressed in something simple-a black lace top, dark wash jeans, and brown riding boots. She was wearing a silver necklace she'd stolen a few days back and her light brown hair in a side braid, exposing her light freckles that traced her slightly tanned skin and her bright blue eyes. She was slowly making her way through the crowd, trying not to stick out-she didn't want to dance with any boys, or gossip with any girls; she just wanted to chill.

Philip didn't exactly know why he was so taken with Colette; it was only the first week of school and while he had the attention of almost every girl there (and enjoyed it, honestly), there was just something about her that was slowly drawing him in.

Colette was pretty, just like all the others, and she seemed nice enough. He hadn't talked to her or anything but she hadn't kicked anyone's ass yet, so that was a good start. Hopefully she stayed that way.

Another thing about her was that she had some type of mysterious way about her; she wasn't very social, but she wasn't a total loner. She stuck to her own devices but Philip could tell she was the kind of girl who was up for a thrill. She just had a 'don't mess with me' look that was obvious in connection with her personality but she was still a good person.

She didn't chase after Philip like most girls did; as far as both were concerned, she had no clue he even existed, but maybe that's what he liked about her. She was different, and he liked different.

Philip excused himself from the group of cheer minions and walked over to the punch bowl where Colette was standing.

"Here, let me get that for you," he offered with a charming smile, picking up the giant ladle to spoon some punch into her cup.

"I can get my own drink, thanks," she said kind of harshly, but not to the point where he'd be scared and would back off.

"..Sorry. I just wanted to help you, you know..be a gentleman and all," he said nicely, trying to recover from any oncoming hints of rejection.

"Four for you," Colette replied with an eye roll. She wasn't a boy expert or anything, but she knew all about Philip's type. The type of boy who would politely slide up and try to be sweet by offering to pour her punch or dance with her or even walk her back to the dorms just because they thought they'd have a chance at getting her in bed. They liked girls like her the most-the ones that didn't bother to chase after them because they were "playing hard to get", but she wasn't here for it.

Philip frowned slightly but didn't let anything get in the way of his ego. "Well, I'm Philip Pace, I play football," he continued with a smile.

Colette just nodded, unimpressed. "Colette," she responded dryly before taking a sip of her punch.

He grinned. "That's a pretty name."

Softening a little bit, she smiled slowly. "T-Thanks," she mumbled.

"Wanna dance?" He asked holding his hand out to the girl.

Colette shook her head, not falling into whatever trap he was trying to put her in.

"No, I'm good."

Honestly, Philip could've possibly been a good guy, but she couldn't take any chances. It seemed as if guys got more sleazy with each generation, and she couldn't afford to get close to anyone just for them to hurt her. She'd already lost enough.

He frowned slightly, but shook it off almost instantly. "Whatever," he said with a scoff before walking over to another group of girls.

He was acting cool on the outside, like most guys did, but inwardly, he was actually pretty upset. He didn't understand why she didn't seem to like him back, but he was going to figure it out and do something about it.

Nik was behind a large array of shrubbery, making out with Daria, loving the intensity.

She was straddled on his lap as he squeezed her hips before tracing his hands up to her long, thick dark hair and running his fingers through it.

"You're so hot," he breathed out.

"I know," she responded quickly before kissing him harder. She wrapped her long arms around his neck and pressed her forehead to his.

"You're a really good boyfriend," she said suddenly.

Nik almost fell over. Boyfriend?

"Boyfriend?!" He asked, eyes widening.

"Duh!" She said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't follow?" Nik said quickly, very confused. He barely knew Daria. They'd known each other a week and yes, while she was quite attractive and popular, he wasn't trying to date her.

"Oh, stop being so clueless. When do I get to tell everyone that you're mine? I mean, I already told Yael and Ci-"

"I'm not your boyfriend," Nik interrupted quickly, almost regretting it.

Daria's eyes widened and became sort of crazy looking. "What?"

The boy gulped. He'd dealt with a lot of challenging things, but to him, there was NOTHING scarier than an angry woman.  
"Um..I'm not your boyfriend..I-I don't want to date you..I-I mean, it's not you-"

He was cut off by a sharp smack in the face.

"Ouch!" Nik yelped. "What was that for?"

"YOU! YOU ARE A JERK! You led me on, kissed me, had me telling all my friends we were dating-"

"Uh, we never talked about being together or agreeing to do so! So how then, was I supposed to know we were a couple?!"

Girls are confusing.

"Whatever! I can't believe this! I..you..and..WHO IS SHE?!"

"What?!"

"The girl! The girl you like instead of me? Is she prettier than me? Oh my go-it's a guy, isn't it?!" She was going insane.

"Daria, what the hell are you talking about?! I d-"

"You like that little f*g Walt from our math class, don't you?! God, I should've known! He's such a little homo and so are you! Ugh, you make me sick!" She was seething.

Nik rolled his eyes. This girl was out of her mind and now he was wondering what he ever saw in her.

"You know what?! The feeling is mutual! And you know what else? I actually do know why I don't like you now-it's because you're a total nut case! You're psychotic and kind of a bitch, honestly. There's nothing attractive about that." And with that, he got up and walked away, clutching his cheek, which was stinging from the impact of the hit and beginning to swell.

"UGH! WHATEVER! YOU'RE A TOTAL JOKE, NIK CUPID!" Daria shrieked angrily.

The boy just ignored her, continuing to walk, but he couldn't help but wonder if she was right.

He sat down at a table and sighed, completely zoned out until he heard a voice.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?!"

The small, gentle voice was filled with a hint of worry. The voice belonged to a small girl with short, choppy black hair and a short dark purple dress with matching shoes. She had blue eyes and pale skin.

"Um..I just got smacked in the face?!"

"Right, sorry!" The girl blushed a little. "Uh..I could take you to the nurse if you want?"

"...Sure." Nik didn't bother questioning her motives; in fact, nothing mattered to him right now except getting some help for his cheek.

"I'm Nik," he greeted suddenly with a smile. He wasn't flirting (yet), mainly because his confidence had been slightly wrecked.

"Iris," the girl responded sweetly. "Nice to meet you..and sorry about your erm, injury?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. The girl that hit me is out of her mind, I'm pretty sure."

He grinned when Iris giggled at this and decided to talk to her more, quickly forgetting about everything that had just happened. His night was turning around.

Daria who?

Adam had spent most of the mixer talking to people here and there and dancing a good bit, keeping in mind that time was not on his side.

He kept glancing at his watch every few minutes because like they say, time flies when you're having fun, and he couldn't risk being here too late, because when the clock struck twelve, he became a danger to everyone.

"You got somewhere to be?" Emma, a girl with shiny orange hair asked curiously.

Adam quickly snapped to attention, facing the girl. She had pale skin like a ghost and a beauty mark by her left eye. She raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"Uh, I..yeah, actually. I'm getting pretty tired, so I should head in to my dorm."

"Aw, come on Adam! There's still half an hour left until curfew! Just stay and hang for a bit longer," George said.

Adam hated being in situations like this. He wished more than anything that he could be a normal teenager who didn't have to worry about turning into a giant beast by midnight.

Yeah, he was far from normal.

"Guys, I wish I could, but-" He stopped when he saw the look that his peers were giving him.

They looked at him as if he was lame, or a wuss, and even though he knew that he wasn't, he didn't want other people thinking that.

"..Alright, alright. Fine. I'll stay."

They all cheered loudly, and while Adam was supposed to be happy too, something felt wrong inside.

Eventually, Swanelope and Arabella arrived at the dance.

"Better fashionably late than never!" Arabella exclaimed with a smile, showing off her pretty sequined red dress and heels. Her long brunette hair was curled and she had on some gorgeous makeup.

Swanelope was in her usual attire, a long white dress and cloak and her shiny jet black hair was styled into a neat bun. They were late mostly because Arabella had spent so long getting ready, but it looked as if they hadn't missed much.

"Let's hit the floor!" The brunette exclaimed with a laugh, grabbing her roommate's hand and pulling her to the dance floor.

Swanelope danced gracefully beside the girl, showing the group her talent. Dancing was the one thing that had always come naturally to her and she just didn't feel so scared to do it, especially when with others.

Arabella was having fun, spinning and jumping and being something like a dancing queen as she let the blaring music take over her body.

At first, both girls didn't know if they'd get along because it seemed as if they were from two different worlds, but dancing was the one thing they each had a passion for-it brought them closer to each other and even though they weren't very close yet, a friendship was slowly developing.

"And big finish!" Arabella whispered to Maidy, grabbing her arm and twirling her around before the brown haired girl did a flip and landed into a split, eliciting loud cheers and applause from the crowd they'd attracted.

"WOOO!"

"You guys have sick moves!"

"I wish I could dance like that.."

Swanelope blushed, smiling shyly. She thanked them quickly and turned to Arabella, who was bowing.

"Thank you, thank you! You're too kind! I'll remember you all when I'm rich and famous!" She joked dramatically, giggling.

A few seconds later, a tall and very skinny beautiful girl with bleach blonde hair that was pulled up into a tight, neat, nearly perfect ballerina bun approached the two, a friendly smile on her tight, pink, pursed lips.

Almost too friendly.

"Hello!" She chirped, maintaining perfect posture.

Both girls said hi, introducing themselves as they wondered what was going on.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Angelica, captain of the Swans, our school's dance team," she greeted, shaking both of their hands.

"My friend Arista and I noticed you girls dancing and were amazed at your skills! You're both really talented-I would know. I've been dancing since I was a fetus, literally. My ultrasound was featured on an episode of Fairyland's Got Talent!"

Arabella and Swanelope both quickly exchanged strange looks between each other before letting Angelica continue.

"Anyway, I was just wondering if you ladies would be interested in auditioning for the Swans? Tryouts are next Tuesday after school in the dance studio in the commons! Be there or you're a loser!" And with that, she pulled out two crisp flyers from her purse before handing them to the girls and leaving with a bright smile.

"What the-?"

"I know.." Swanelope looked down at the paper, reviewing the information and taking it all in.

"You're gonna try out, right?" Arabella asked suddenly.

"What? I mean, yes. No. Maybe. I don't know. Don't get me wrong, I love dancing a lot, but..I don't know, Arabella. I don't really know anyone here much yet and honestly? I'm scared I won't be good enough to make it.." Swanelope admitted quietly, ducking her head. She didn't want to say that she was afraid, but it was the truth.

The other girl frowned slightly before sighing. "Look, I know this is gonna be a little scary, but you've got to give it a try! This is going to sound super lame or whatever, but you don't know what could happen until you push yourself. The Swans are extremely selective-I heard they only let like five people on the team each year, but don't let that stop you. You're really good-I mean that because I don't really compliment people much. So suck it up and do the audition with me so we can kick some ballerina ass, alright?" She grinned.

Swanelope blushed a little, giggling. Arabella was proving to be a good friend so far-why else would she try to give her the confidence to audition?

"Y-You're right. Thank you."

The brown haired girl smiled and gave the Chinese girl a quick hug before running off to her other friends.

Swanelope just stood there alone, smiling to herself. Dancing meant a lot to her and she wasn't going to let fear hold her back. If only five people made it each year, then she had a lot to prove.

In another area, Margo Kingsley sat at a table with her bunny, chatting idly.

"Oh, what a wonderful event! Do you want a cookie?" She asked Marshmallow Snowflake. "Well, I understand you're on a diet, and I'm proud of you, but you're perfect! Honest, I mean it. You can eat anything you want!"

She cuddled her bunny close to her as he nibbled on a sugar cookie from the refreshments table, not noticing when a guy came up to her and sat down.

"Hey," he said with a light smile. He had slicked back dark hair and tanned skin with light blue eyes and dimples. He must've been one of those princes that came from a rich family or something, judging by his fancy outfit.

"Hello," Margo said suddenly, noticing him. She smiled.

"I'm Elliot," he introduced himself with a sly smile.

"Margo, charmed to make your acquaintance," she replied sweetly.

"And this, is Marshmallow Snowflake!" she said, raising her bunny's tiny paw so that he could wave hello.

Elliot just gave her a strange look, but quickly covered it up with another charming smile. "So, Margo, would you like to dance?" He asked. There was a slow song playing and he wanted to seize this opportunity to dance with all the girls he thought would be desperate to get with a guy like him.

"Sure! I love to dance, I've got two left feet though," the blonde replied, standing up.

Elliot shook his head with a chuckle. "Don't worry, I'll lead the way.."

He grabbed her hand rather quickly, sliding a hand around her waist.

Her eyes widened. "Hold on!"

"What is it?"

"..Marshmallow Snowflake."

"Your weird cat..?" He made a sour face.

"Don't be ridiculous! He's a rabbit," she said, running to the bunny and picking him up, kissing his little nose. She didn't understand what the big deal about her bunny was.

"And you're a freak. Later," he said with a scoff, brushing past her. He walked over to his friends and high fived them, laughing loudly.

Colette saw the whole thing and shook her head angrily, walking over to the boy.

"What is wrong with you?" She said.

He ignored her as if he'd heard nothing and kept chatting with his buddies.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" She exclaimed, turning him around sharply.

"Whoa, aggressive, I like it!" He gave her a smug look.

She rolled her eyes. "In your dreams, creep. You need to go apologize to Margo!"

"Ew, why? The girl's a total nut job..talking to her precious little Easter bunny like it's a real person. Maybe she has mental issues," he said, causing his friends to laugh again.

"You're a real jerk, you know that? She didn't do anything to you!"

"Thank God. I'd probably have rabies by now.."

"Oh, that's it!" She yelled, shoving him down onto the ground.

Elliot yelped out in pain before his eyes grew dark as the night sky and he turned to her. "You b*tch! What's your deal? Protecting your little girlfriend? What, are you two an item?"

His friends began howling with laughter. "Dude, that'd actually be pretty hot!"

"Colette, come on, let's go..it's not worth it," Margo mumbled quietly, not wanting to be the center of attention.

She was different, a bit strange even, she knew that. She also knew people were mean. It was just how things were and there was no point of causing a huge scene.

"No! He needs to apologize to you! I'm not leaving until he-"

She stopped abruptly when she was shoved back by Elliot, hard.

"OOOHHH..."

"Whoa, what the hell?!" Philip yelled, running over to the huge crowd where he'd heard a commotion.

Elliot chuckled, cracking his knuckles.  
"I'm gonna make her pay for that.."

"Elliot, knock it off! You think you're a man? That you're cool for hitting a girl? All you are is an idiot and you'd better stop before I ruin you!"

"Oh, I'm so scared! What are you gonna do, daddy's boy?"

Philip ignored him, growling with anger. He figured that there was no point in giving Elliot the satisfaction of a fight; he wanted to upset Philip..they'd been rivals for years, but now wasn't the time.

"Just get lost, alright? You've done enough."

"Whatever. This is over..for now. I'll get you and your little b*tches." Elliot dusted himself off and left with his group of friends and the crowd suddenly dispersed.

"Are you alright?" Philip asked, helping Colette up.

She looked down at her scuffed up boots, biting her lip. "I..I'm fine. I can take care of myself," she said in a bitter tone.

"I know, I got that...I'm sorry, it's just-"

"You wanted to help, I know, I got that," she retorted with an eye roll. "Just...stop." She looked down at her elbow, that was slightly bleeding, and cursed silently. She grabbed her bag and ran off with Margo.

Philip frowned, sighing as he watched the girl leave. He turned back to the mixer, that was dying down, and decided to go back to his dorm as well.

"Colette, are you okay? That was a hard fall! That Elliot boy isn't very nice.."

"Yeah, no kidding. And I'm fine..I-I just want to go back to the dorms. I shouldn't have come to this stupid dance," she said quietly, looking at the ground.

"...Well, did you at least make a friend?" Margo asked curiously, rubbing the girl's shoulder gently.

Colette looked up at the blonde slowly and smiled softly. She nodded, squeezing her shoulder.

"Y-Yeah...I did."

End of chapter! I figured that was an okay/decent stopping point.

I AM SOOO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT SO LONG FOR AN UPDATE! I've been busy with school and stuff and after all my work got deleted, it took me forever to get the motivation to write again! Please forgive me!

Anyway, also, I'm really sorry if this chapter sucks! I'm going through some writer's block and tbh I'm scared to post this chapter because I feel like maybe it was a bit rushed or there was too much going on? I don't know. Let me know what you guys think-I'd like to see some type of review from everyone! ALSO SO SO SORRY IF I FORGOT ANYONE! I think I put everyone in here but I'm not sure..let me know if I forgot you and I'll fix it!

By the way, if you continue reading this and your OC is not in this book at all, it's most likely because I never got storylines from you so I didn't write them into the story. The deadline was a while back.

Thank you for reading/reviewing/etc.! It's very appreciated-keep it up (:

Signing Off,  
-FearlessGeek

P.S. Anyone have Wattpad? You guys should follow me! I'm iStartedNothing and my other account is tiedyejauregui :) If you say that you're from Fanfiction, I'll follow you back instantly!


End file.
